<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes by wardenariana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766591">Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenariana/pseuds/wardenariana'>wardenariana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Undressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenariana/pseuds/wardenariana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For @nerdalicos on Twitter, her lovely Faelyn Lavellan and Solas share a touching experience together shortly after the events of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.</p><p>My first writing both someone else's OC, as well as Solas, so I hope I did them both justice!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan &amp; Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light spilled into the giant windows, pooling on the polished wooden floor, and a slight breeze tugged at the curtains of the windows which were ever so slightly cracked open despite the weather outside. As the freezing air grazed her bare shoulder Faelyn felt every hair on her body stand on end, a shiver running down her spine, yet somehow she barely felt the effects of the cold seeping into her bones, numbing her fingers, as it usually did. For a moment the world seemed to still, only the sound of the wafting curtains and her own breath breaking the silence. Then a hand, placed gently on the small of her back, and everything came crashing back into life, Faelyn’s breath catching in her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apologies, vhenan.” Solas’ voice was soft, easing the tensed breath held in her chest. “I did not mean to surprise you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faelyn turned to face him, but before she could reply she was distracted by his clothes. He appeared to have changed out of the stiff, sober attire that the representatives of the Inquisition had all worn to the Winter Palace, and was instead wearing simple black breeches and a soft white blouse with a luxurious, layered tunic in various hues of gold and red which caught the light in a brilliant array of colour. “Oh! You look, uh, different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood straight, his hands held behind his back as he often did. <em>So formal.</em> She thought, a smile tugging at her mouth. But his face was serene, his lips and eyes betraying his happiness more openly than he would usually allow. “Speak for yourself.” His reply was laced with the cheekiness that he often reserved for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only now that Faelyn looked down at herself. She was clad in a beautiful dress of crushed velvet with soft, sheer sleeves hanging gracefully from her shoulders. The velvet shimmered in the light, the mossy material almost sparkling. A surprised laugh escaped her as she took in the sight. “Yeah, that is certainly different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good different?” Solas took a step towards her, his eyes now gazing down at her, his voice inquisitive, leading.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t usually one for dresses, too impractical, but something about this one made her feel so decadent. It was much looser and simpler than the dresses of Orlais, but just as extravagant in its beauty, if not more so. Faelyn returned his gaze with a smile. “Yes. Good different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would be inclined to agree. You look… beautiful.” His admiration weighed on Faelyn like a blanket, warming her heart and flushing her cheeks. Thankfully, he pretended to ignore the embarrassment displayed on her face and held a graceful hand out to her. “Would you care to dance?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought we already had our dance?” She accepted his hand all the same, the warmth spreading as he gave it a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A small, private one, yes. But I would quite like to enjoy a dance with my beloved even in the presence of others, wouldn’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if their unusual clothing wasn’t confusing enough, Solas seemed to be completely oblivious to their surroundings now too. “Solas, it’s just us. There’s no one else here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bowed his head slightly, eyes shimmering with an anticipation that bordered on hunger. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faelyn turned to look out at the grand hall once more, eyes widening in awe. Snow had begun to fall outside, wafting slowly back and forth. It had begun to snow inside too, the flakes trailing through the open windows and falling lazily in spirals like disturbed dust except it wasn’t snow at all. As they drew closer to the ground the shining specks began to form shapes, people moving in perfect harmony, sweeping across the ballroom; dancing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A thousand feelings rushed through her all at once, filling her with a glorious tension that she couldn’t quite place. “Wow.” Faelyn managed to let out the faint whisper, and Solas smiled at her broadly. He seemed so at peace in this place, and it both soothed and inspired a great deal of curiosity in her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hand in hand they stepped down the stairs before them and out amongst the captivating apparitions. “Solas, I…” Before she could finish, he pulled her round to face him and moved his body close in to hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok, I know the steps. You’ll be fine.” Usually Faelyn would have a witty remark to offset her discomfort, but something about the heat radiating from Solas’ body, matching the glow within her, his gentle smile and his eyes that truly <b>saw</b> her quietened her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if sensing her relax, Solas gently repositioned his grip on her hand, wrapping his other arm around her so his hand hovered, barely touching her back, and began to move. The steps weren’t much more complex or faster than their dance out on the balcony earlier, yet something about this felt far more intimate. Maybe it was the sheer amount of space, allowing them to move more freely, maybe it was his hand now pressing more firmly into her back, or maybe it was the way he was looking at her now, his expression so bright and open despite the present company. Once she was confident enough in the movements Faelyn turned her head slightly to look at the other dancers. They were so incorporeal that at times she felt like she could barely tell what she was looking at, each spin a wisp of smoke, each step ethereal. But at times she got a glimpse of detail. A heartfelt laugh, the embroidery of a dress, the glimmer of jewellery, the hint of a face. And then it struck her all at once. Elves. She was dancing amongst Elvhen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned back to her partner now. “Solas.” Faelyn could feel how wide her own eyes were, completely full of wonder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A look of satisfaction spread across his face as she looked up at him. “I know.” He stated simply, and even if she were not looking at him now Faelyn would’ve been able to hear the unbridled joy in him. “Where did you think we were?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course he knew more than he was letting on, but Solas wasn’t giving anything away. He wanted her to experience this discovery as naturally as possible, he was simply here to savour this perfect moment with her. For the first time, Faelyn looked up. The snow and the otherworldly iridescence were no longer just coming from the windows, but also from the ceiling itself. As her eyes followed the curves of the architecture she found herself looking at the pillars, windows and walls once more. Everything had changed. The previously flat ceiling was now vaulted, the Orlesian decorative trims replaced with intricate engravings and the bold hues of wallpaper now gorgeous frescoes in a myriad of colours, working together to create a beautiful and enchanting decor. Everything about it was pure magic. The figures were now clearer, and she could see that they were all wearing similar clothing to her and Solas, which created a strange sense of belonging and homesickness for this place that she had only just set her eyes upon for the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her gaze fell back to Solas, his eyes already searching her face, reading her every feeling no matter how deep. And then Faelyn laughed. The sound spilled from her like music, enchanting and raw, and she felt every tension, every worry, in her body dissipate in an instant. Solas laughed with her, elation overcoming them both. Their steps became clumsier as they held each other close. Solas lifted his arm, indicating her to turn and she obliged, awkwardly at first but then revelling in the purity of simply letting go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve not seen you so happy since… well, I’ve never seen you this happy.” Solas gently held the hand that Faelyn had placed on his chest and she was infinitely aware of every inch of her skin that touched his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly? I can’t remember the last time I was. Something about this place is so vivid, so familiar.” She felt as if something was hinged at the edge of her mind, like water hanging from the edge of a knife. Sharp, yet fluid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a memory forged out of dreams.” The water drops into a still pool, ripples cascading out. Knowing dawned on Faelyn’s face. “Have you not yet realised that I am a man of very particular interests?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cheeky grin spread across Faelyn’s face. “Well, I certainly think that your taste is an example of quality over quantity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Solas tried to hide how much he enjoyed her flirtation, and failed spectacularly. “Hmm, I think we can agree on that.” He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand benignly, his head tilting down towards her until his lips were a breath away from hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft lips pressed tenderly to her own, Faelyn truly felt lost in a fantasy now. They had slowly come to a stop, and Solas’ hands had moved up to gently cup her face, their kiss deepening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faelyn grabbed his arms as something in her stirred, just as it had during their first kiss in the Fade and the subsequent one on her balcony in Skyhold. She felt Solas’ lips smirk against hers, a soft but toe curling noise of approval rumbling deep in his chest. <em>Heh, what have I done now?</em> For so long Faelyn had worried about coming on too strong with Solas, but now she knew just how much he enjoyed her occasional lapse in judgement when it came to her own self control. It was when Faelyn first began to ponder her own lack of restraint that Solas carefully but firmly pressed her against the wall with a step.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slight gasp escaped her lips, breaking their kiss. <em>Creators! When did we get so close to the wall?</em> But then she opened her eyes to see her love’s still sly smile framed by snowy mountains and she knew that they were no longer in the ancient hall. <em>Well, I guess I did just think about this balcony.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting better at comprehending your surroundings here. It’s remarkably impressive in fact.” Solas truly couldn’t hide how proud he was to be sharing this with her and to see that she was taking it on and even enjoying it as much as he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Soon I’ll be even better at navigating around here than you.” It took all of Faelyn’s strength to not throw him an overdramatic wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!” Solas essentially coughed out the laugh and shook his head in amusement. Then within a second something came over his face as if a sudden shadow had fallen over him or some deep desire within had been unleashed. His face was serious, but there was something so incredibly loving about the way he looked at her now. He leaned forward, gently brushing the hair back and bringing his lips ever so close to her ear. “We’ll see about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tingling wave rushed through Faelyn so intense she wanted to squirm but she was completely and utterly captivated by his voice, barely a whisper but there was something inherently strong and bold about it. And the notion that they would continue to have their private adventures like this did nothing to hold back the rush of emotion she was attempting to hold back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Solas carefully ran his fingers through the strands he had pulled back, his fingertips carefully caressing down her neck to her shoulder, eliciting a shiver from Faelyn. Her eyes pressed firmly shut as she felt his warm breath graze the skin of her neck, contrasting to the chill of the cool evening air. Finally, she felt his lips on her skin, barely touching her and moving ever so slightly before eventually placing a tender kiss at the crux of her jaw. Then his lips were on the move again and he danced between carefully calculated drags of his lips and tongue and more arresting kisses along her neck, slowly working his way down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faelyn’s hands found his waist, encouraging him to come closer until his body was almost pressed against hers, his knee and thigh nudging between her own. One of his hands cradled her head as she titled it, baring more of her neck to him, the other that had sat on her hip lightly sliding around to cup her against him. Faelyn could feel her passions begin to overcome her, a sudden surge of fire in the pit of her stomach. “Solas, I- I…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Prising his lips from her skin Solas leaned back to look at her once more, gazing at her softly. “I know, vhenan. But… I can’t.” Worried thoughts raced through Faelyn’s mind, but before she could speak he spoke again, as if reading her thoughts. “It is not that I don’t desire you. I burn for you with every fibre of my being, but you deserve so much better than this, and I will not allow myself to divulge in these urges. You, your body, your spirit, all of it is sacred, treasured to me. Please, allow me to care for you in my own way, for now at least.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nibbled her lower lip as the words turned over in his mind. So often he seemed to pull away, almost as if he was ashamed of his feelings for her. Not because he didn’t think her worthy of affection, more that he deemed his own affections to be unworthy of her. It made little to no sense to her, but to an extent she understood. Solas was kind, wise, and interesting beyond measure, the notion that someone so vastly fascinating would see something special in her, beyond the anchor, was something Faelyn still had to wrap her head around at times.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He caught her eye, breaking her out of her reverie with his adoring gaze. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once more Solas was taking her hand, leading her into unknown waters, but Faelyn didn’t feel uneasy at all. There was something so comforting about the tenderness of his touch, as if she was so precious he feared he would break her. As they entered her room, the fire flickered into life and he led her in front of it. One hand caressed her cheek for a moment, and then he was pacing around her slowly, admiring her, and she was reminded of the grace with which he had moved earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he circled around her a slender finger reached out, the tip intertwining with hers for a moment before letting go and drawing a slow, lazy circle on the back of her hand and trailed away again. He was somewhere behind her now, but Faelyn stayed still, her eyes fixed on the patterns in the flickering fire, reminiscent of late nights around one with the Dalish or fellow Friends of Red Jenny when she would sit transfixed by the twirling embers. A hand cautiously placed on her hip brought her mind back to attention, just as she felt fingers trace along the curved neck of dress, down towards the lacing down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers drew away from her skin, and had Faelyn not been so intently aware of even the slightest touch from him she would not have felt the slight movement as Solas carefully touched the knot of the lacing on the back of her dress. “May I?” His voice was so tender, so utterly comforting. Trusting him, saying yes to him, was as easy to Faelyn as breathing. Her voice was barely more than a whisper when she uttered her response, but he was as acutely aware of everything about her as she was of him. A slight tug, and then she felt her shoulder blades stretch as Solas untied the knot, and she sighed out a deep breath, feeling as though a magnificent storm raged inside but somehow remaining inexplicably calm. Solas slowly and delicately loosened the soft ribbon, and then brought his hand back up to Faelyn’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He paused for a moment, indicating an opportunity for her to back out, but she didn’t need it. She was enjoying everything about this seemingly unending moment that had been carved out of time just for them. Her eyes were enthralled by the glittering embers that spiraled lazily up into the air, the currents from the fire pushing them into a rhythmic swirl reminiscent of the Elvhen dancers. Solas allowed his fingers to rest on her shoulder, the more present pressure indicative of his continuation. Carefully, he held the sleeves of her dress and brought them down her arms, the loosened ribbons unravelling easily, allowing the bodice to slide down her gracefully to her hips. He ran the back of his forefingers down her arms before grabbing the dress where it was gathered and easing it over her hips until it flowed down to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For several bated breaths Solas did not touch Faelyn. And then he was in front of her, adoration clear on his face as he took in the sight of her in nothing but her small clothes. While his gaze held a great deal of admiration, it did not feel heavy or piercing. While his desire for her was clear, so too was the reverence and love he couldn’t find the words to express. He stepped closer, blocking the warmth of the fire from her entirely, and she felt the cold all over her body, just as sudden as it cast Solas in shadow. His finger ran up the side of her neck, across her jaw, and then over her face, carefully tracing her vallaslin. There was something so soft, so vulnerable, about the way he looked at her now that Faelyn felt heartbroken for him. There was a deep feeling of loneliness, displacement and mourning etched across his face. He stepped back, his thumb stroking her cheekbone, and paced around to stand behind her again. The warmth of the fire rushed back over to envelop Faelyn in it’s comfort once more, and that fleeting moment of sadness was forgotten in an instant. Then Solas was enveloping her himself, wrapping her in a large blanket, his hands wrapping around her waist tightly. He buried his face in her neck, enjoying the warm scent of her skin and kissing her again right up to her ear until she was giggling with joy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come.” He said, planting a final kiss on her temple. “It’s time for you to get some real rest.” Faelyn wriggled one hand out from the blanket to take the one he held out for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He led her to the large bed and tucked loose strands of hair out of her face as she settled on the bed, content to stay wrapped in the blanket he had provided rather than get under the covers proper. Solas placed a final kiss on her forehead and began to push off of his knee and turn to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Solas stopped immediately, his eyes flicking back to meet Faelyn’s. “Solas… will you… will you stay with me?” Her voice faltered but her eyes did not waver from his. “I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled at her sweetly. “Of course.” He spoke as though this was obvious, and any intent to leave had been an oversight on his part. He removed his tunic and loosened the ties of his shirt before climbing onto the bed with her, his body mirroring hers completely. Once he had settled, Solas reached out to take Faelyn’s hand and press his forehead against her own. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” Faelyn wanted to reply but a deep exhaustion had overtaken her, so instead she simply smiled. “Until morn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no greater comfort than his words, his touch, the knowledge that he was there. When Faelyn woke she was curled in the same position, the same blanket wrapped around her, and her hand held out, her fingers open and palm facing up to where Solas’ had been. The companionship he gave her was unlike anything she had ever expected to experience, and even though he wasn’t physically with her, Faelyn felt his presence and felt his love in every fibre of her being and she knew that no matter the distance between them, she would never truly be alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I knew I wanted to write something taking place in the Fade and bring in some Elvhen lore somehow, and then I was struck with a nostalgia hit and started thinking about the Once Upon a Dream scene in Anastasia and knew I wanted to have some spirit dancing! I had also recently watched Bridgerton so I was really leaning into the super slow and minimal, but still very sensual, approach to the slightly steamier scene at the end.</p><p>Playlist I wrote to available here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/53QjjUIQDG4glp0K0HiTFK?si=7b999fc56d554f0c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>